custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abc8920
Hey! I'm Abc8920, and this is my talkpage. I had 115 messages, and my server went to much slow, so I sarted again. But, as for me the past messages are important, I have them in a Word document. Bullseye Info P.S. Like my new sig? Also I made a bettersig with the animation. Hand of death I want to enter my MOC but he is Order of mata nui so could I make it so that if he wins he is either a spy on the order of mata nui for the hand of death so he will tell the hand of death information or the other way around [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 15:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Sprite and Toa Quest 3 stuff WHAT? TU I just checked and we aren't top users. Great Job Wow!Your a top user, good job! Ok I did not think that you wanted a double agent but since you do I'v just re-entered him in your contest and I hope he wins your friend [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Vorahi vorahi is good [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 14:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) double agent are you sure you want him to spy on The hand of death because he could spy on the order of mata nui for the hand [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 23:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hedz Yeah sure! I don't have any Glatorian heads either, funnily enough... ROF Sure! I'll get onto it soon. RE:yes I can fit that in my storyline [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 14:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) shadow Leviathos It does not say this in my story but Leviathos is now Leviathos and Shadow Leviathos, shadow Leviathos can create a telepathic link allowing him to see and hear everthing that leviathos see's and hears, this is how he will spy on the OoMN Its Minifig625s B-day! The Living Order Sure. My B-Day presents CHECK IT OUT D*** Crotask BFTB ANSEM CONTEST 2 SOTF2 Re: Re:SOTF2 image crustainax? only time will tell OMG THE BARANUS V7 WILL BE AT MY HOUSE SOON I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I THE SPIKIT HEAD IS AMAZING I CAN'T WAIT your friend [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 02:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Stories Master Toa You can join my toa team can you make a page for it . Visit this website please http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_sets_and_creations_Wiki advice I can get two sets of the baranus V7 one now and one at my october birthday I trust your advice so should I use the first for MOCs that I need the spikit heads for or build the cannon first and wait till my birthday for MOCs Your friend Toa Spartan Makuta Tales Font What is the name of the font you used for the poster of The Venom of the Scorpion? Ansems second Moc contest Hey, your character got second in Ansems contest 2. Ihope our characters can work together!--Odst grievous 13:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The Living Order Sure!--Odst grievous 15:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Font Thanks for the link! I won't just be using it for posters, but for the copy in film trailers and so on. MT mini movie Glatorian or Toa PLease join your friend Living Order So, should I just add my name to the list or something?--Odst grievous 01:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) its okay Crotask Re: Thanks JOINING REQUEST Can I join the living order? 1300796803 22:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) MOCs I have an MOC made using the spikit head but I didn't use any other spikit parts so now all I will have to do is switch the heads when I want to play with them. sorry there is no pic. I am lazy [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) for sure defiantly the skopio if I can o'ya here this your friend TALE OF THE TOA SPARTAN Script Sure, I can send it to you! Re: Finished it Re:HEY! TBFTB http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles Wanna chat? type in a nick and wait for tewn secs thanks I am going to write a chapter in venom of the scorpion, but it will be after you wirte the next one which leads me to ask if you know when you are going to make the next chapter P.S. have you checked out my bara magna story if not look here your friend SOTF 2 Ok, if you can make it so Pyroketox comes back with his power of re-fusing his body. ODST Grievous killed him off too early. He can last more than 2 chapters. (Plus, leave the Dark Hunters out so I can take Altor out personally.) Holidays? Re: Enjoy Ganon thanks!!!! First Universe Master Sure Axoras Trailer Sure, I can help with music! What sort of thing would you like? The Legend of Bara Magna Unfortunately, no, it's my idea of a 2009 Bionicle Game, unless I get a job for making video games, which won't be for about 10 years or so. Shadowmaster 19:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Also: SOTF Sure Greg As for answers to all of those,look on their pages on biosector,and that should satisfy. As for the last question,their were no elemental weapons ever on bara magna. ya ya I will probably get more vehicles like for the holidays No no my body design is not allowed. No one should even be using my design at all!!!! I have even put this warning up on my matoran pages thank you thank you for understanding. I can't wait to see your entry Sure you can put design warnings up. Also if you do make a hub please put up this template Sorry Heck Yeah! love it!!! Your entry rocks man!! Well done! Also could you help me advertise the contest??? Until now you've been the only entry. Just place this template on people talk pages please. If you can I will be very grateful!! Also once again, love the Fahu!!! thanks again for the advertisement work!! Re:HI!